


slumming it

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 21:07:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18978364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: Already the disappointing son anyway, Kasius sees no reason not to head to Kitson for a bit of fun.





	slumming it

Kasius thinks he should probably feel worse than he does about somehow not accounting for the fact that, unlike him, Sinara hasn’t had years of celebrations in the capitol and the recreational drug use that comes with it to build up a tolerance, and has therefore a rather more intense reaction to the same amount; what leads to a nice buzz for him has Sinara higher than an Oridian gnat.

It’s awfully hard to regret it when she’s being so adorable, bouncing back and forth between challenging whoever is foolish enough to agree to arm wrestling and asking Kasius if he wants to hear a secret.

He tried to stop her the first time, worried she would regret sharing whatever it was when the drugs wore off. Instead of listening to his protests, she cupped his face in her hands and very earnestly said,“I’m not convinced I can read. I think I just memorised a bunch of words.”, then dissolved into giggles.

Now he just lets her tell him whatever she wants, sitting at the bar with his hand on the small of her back to make sure she doesn’t slip off her stool.

No one wants to bet on beating her anymore, and if it’s not a match of strength she has no interest in gambling. Kasius doesn’t care much for gambling, either, simply liking the anonymity one is afforded in a place like this.

“You should do this more often,”Sinara says, reaching out for him, misjudging the distance and almost jabbing him in the eye. He moves away just in time and when she tries again her finger traces across his cheek.“The make-up. The not having make-up. Whatever.”

It’s just a part of slumming it here on Kitson, really, but he cocks his head in question anyway.“And why might that be, my dear?”

“It’s another secret,”Sinara replies. She sways a little as her other hand stops clutching onto the bar to instead settle on his leg. He steadies her as she leans closer. He thinks she probably attempts a whisper but her voice is no quieter than usual as she elaborates,“I can see your freckles and I really like your freckles. I really like them.”

“Thank you,”Kasius says, and then she’s kissing him.

For all the trouble she has walking in a straight line, there is no difference to her kisses, apart from the fact she’s not usually so inclined to make out in public. She eventually breaks away and instead nuzzles against the crook of his neck.“You taste like - you know lomarians?”

“Not exactly sure I appreciate the comparison,”he says, stroking her back absently. The fluffy little creatures are cute, yes, but he wasn’t even aware they were considered food as well.“Nor completely understand it, actually. Who eats lomarians?”

“No, silly.” She presses a lingering, open-mouthed kiss to the hollow of his throat before sitting upright. Well, mostly upright.“You taste like how it feels when you sit down and a lomarian ignores everyone else and sits on your lap and then it falls asleep and you pet it. That’s what you taste like. That feeling.”

He’s still not sure he follows entirely. But by the way she’s beaming at him he doesn’t want to ruin the moment, and smiles.“That’s very sweet of you to say.”

She’s content with that answer, patting his cheek with more force than he thinks she intents, then getting distracted by something behind the bar, launching forward and grabbing the jar of pickled eyeballs to show it to him.“You can take these out with a fork.”

“Out of the jar?”he asks, perhaps rather stupidly.

Or not so stupidly, as it turns out, as Sinara shakes her head.“Out of faces. I stabbed another recruit with a fork once. He had to get a robotic eye.”

She gives the jar a little shake, then tries to put it back behind the bar and drops it on the floor, where it shatters and spills its contents.

She stares at the mess for a moment, then shrugs and turns back to Kasius.“I’ve ranked them.”

“The eyeballs?”

Sinara laughs until she hiccups.“No, Kas. Your freckles. I have favourites.”

And she proceeds to point them out in order, her fingers ghosting across his face and throat, mostly, and then pressing against his lower abdomen, towards his left hip.“There’s five right here. I count them as one because they’re all my favourite.” Her hand stays there as she leans in for another kiss.“It’s like they’re secret freckles. Just for me.” She hesitates, a frown edging itself on her face before giving way to the most precious pout he’s ever seen.“Or maybe not, but then I have to start killing people.”

“They’re just for you,”he confirms. He likes it when she gets possessive; it makes him feel less silly about projecting more than just the physical onto their arrangement.

“Good,”Sinara says, then turns around to the woman who just stepped up to the bar, likely looking to order something.“Hi, I’m Sinara. Wanna have a knife fight?”

“Stop asking people to have knife fights,”Kasius interjects, throwing the bemused woman an apologetic look.

“Kasius says no knife fights,”Sinara reiterates to her.“So I guess we just have to do it without weapons. Biting’s still okay, I think. Or maybe he’ll allow forks. That’s how you remove eyes.”

The woman chuckles, ordering her drink and another for Sinara, who sways the shiny liquid around, forgetting the other woman the moment her fingers close around the glass.

“Make sure your girl has enough water, or she’ll have a bitch of a hangover,”the woman says, voice thick with what he thinks might be a Xandarian accent.

He only nods, watching Sinara marvel over the drink in her hand for a while longer before chugging the whole thing in one gulp.

“I have another secret,”she announces, licking her lips.“I’m in love with you.”

For a moment, Kasius is frozen, wondering if he took enough drugs to hallucinate, after all. Then he realises she actually said what he thinks she said and is now watching him, waiting for an answer. He settles on,“You’re hopped-up on drugs.”

“I can be two things,”Sinara points out.

“You can,”he says. His heart is hammering against his ribs so hard it hurts, or maybe it’s that he’s wanted to hear this from her for so long that it pains him to hear it as a drug-fuelled ramble.“But you aren’t.”

She frowns at him and he waits for her to say something, anything. There’s a hopeful part of him reminding him that none of her other so-called secrets she’s been spilling all night were actually untrue. So maybe, just maybe -

“Yeah, you’re right,”she says, and he closes his eyes against the sudden sting of tears. She’s back in his personal space, nibbling at his ear lobe.“I’m not two things, I’m three things.” Her hand slides up his leg in a way that would be considered indecent on any other planet.“The third thing’s horny.”

“I’m not having sex with you while you’re about twenty times more stoned than I am,”he says, moving so he can actually look her in the eyes. He brushes a lock of her hair behind her ear.“I love you, too.”

“That’s good,”she says.“I think I would be pretty upset if you didn’t. We have to get you more drugs now.”

She gets to her feet and drags him into the crowd with her, looking for someone dealing the right substance.

He intertwines their fingers more comfortably.“Why do I need drugs, exactly?”

“So you can be just as high as me, and then we can fuck,”she explains as it were the most obvious thing possible.

He can’t exactly fault her logic.


End file.
